1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to human based workflow systems and more particularly, to delegating tasks in such systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Managing and monitoring of human tasks in an organization may be carried out using human-based workflow systems. In such workflow systems, one or more users are assigned, by another user, with tasks which they are then required to perform. While some existing workflow systems use emails to notify whenever a new task has been assigned, a user cannot delegate that task to another user by forwarding the email. Specifically, existing workflow systems do not enable any actual work on that task by any user that is not registered within the workflow system.
As a result, existing workflow systems require prior knowledge of the users involved and so users outside the organization or users that are not registered in the workflow system cannot participate. Additionally, any trust delegation must be carried out from within the workflow environment so that casual users may be forced to work outside their normal, preferred environments.
A partial and non satisfactory solution for trust delegation in a workflow system may be by providing a first user with the credentials of a second user so that the first user may be entitled to exercise all the capabilities of the second user within the workflow system. However, the drawbacks of such a solution are clear from data security and control perspectives.